


r/supernatural

by renrub



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Behavior, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Social Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/renrub/pseuds/renrub
Summary: whatbaby[checks post history] uh… is this the m30s friend that everyone thought was your boyfriend?LiketheGun79Yes but that's not relevantDean's on Reddit.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 226
Kudos: 2366





	r/supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> we're all just gonna be cool about the format being wonky because ao3 does not like playing with indents. timeline in end notes.

Post history for LiketheGun79

r/cartalk Yeah go for the DIY. It’s always cheaper to do it when you’ve got the parts. A repair like that’ll only take a few hours. Plus you don’t have to trust somebody else not to mess things up

r/recipes I can tell you right now that your burger is gonna look great but your mouth is going to be so sad

r/askreddit

Weirdest first impression I’ve given off is that I’m gay because I look too manly. What? Since when is it gay to look like a dude?

r/askreddit

I’m not projecting that’s the answer people gave me. Every time someone made some quip about me and my brother checking into a hotel together and I pushed them on it that’s the answer they gave for why they thought I was gay.

r/family

**LiketheGun79**

My mom died when my brother was a baby and our dad took it really hard. He made some mistakes with us growing up but he was a single dad trying to raise a toddler and a baby after his wife died and his house burned down, he didn’t exactly have an easy life. He died a few years ago in the process of saving my life (long story) and me and my brother don’t talk about him much but when we do it’s a fight. He resents our dad for being strict with us growing up (he was in the Marines) and for things being kind of unstable because we lived on the road. We’ve been having this fight since he died. He thinks that I’m cutting our dad too much slack, I think he should let it go because the man’s dead and he did his best.

**seventy6**

There’s not nearly enough info here to make a judgement call. When you say strict do you mean he grounded you for swearing or do you mean he hit you? From what you’ve said it sounds like this stems from you being closer to your dad than your brother was and his jealousy is playing out in weird ways. I get why you don’t want to speak ill of the dead especially after they died for you and it’s not your fault your brother has unresolved issues with your dad.

**LiketheGun79**

I mean he tore into us sometimes but only over really serious stuff. Plus we grew up in the eighties every kid got hit back then

**seventy6**

Uh. No they didn’t. Forget what I said, your brother isn’t jealous, he has real issues with your dad because your dad abused the two of you.

**LiketheGun79**

My brother and dad had issues but my dad never hurt him

**seventy6**

Wait, so are you saying your dad used to hurt only YOU? And you’re upset that your brother didn’t immediately valorize the man when he died? Ok, this is above reddit’s paygrade. Your dad was definitely abusive and if you’re downplaying him hitting you then there’s definitely other abuse that your brother hasn’t forgiven him for and you haven’t realized is abuse. See a therapist.

**LiketheGun79**

Are you kidding me. I don’t need a shrink I need something I can tell my brother so he stops freaking out about our dad whenever he comes up

**sunshineandgunshine**

OP you need to realize that your dad and brother had their own relationship and from what you’ve said it was traumatizing for your brother and you praising the man who’s traumatized him is upsetting

**longdog**

Let me guess… Your dad didn’t like it when you talked about your feelings

r/relationships

**LiketheGun79**

I (M 30s) have a friend C (M 30s) and our mutual friends have started making jokes about us being together. We are both straight. My friend’s kind of on the spectrum, so the jokes go right over his head and don’t bother him. I, on the other hand, mind.

I wanna get this out of the way now: I’m not homophobic. My best friend’s a lesbian, C’s daughter is a lesbian, and they’re both the coolest people on earth. I’d still be uncomfortable if our friends were making jokes about me dating a woman in our circle of friends, which I know because it’s happened and I told them to cut it out. Is there a way to cut these jokes down without having to explain to my friend that they’re joking about us dating / it being super awkward?

**LOLpops**

You might be aromantic ^_^

**LiketheGun79**

I dont know what that means. I’m straight.

**redditgirlxoxo**

omgggg this is straight out of a fic

**LiketheGun79**

Fuck you. My life isn’t a fictional thing that exists for you to play around with and find entertaining.

**LeyPimeKie**

Dude you need to chill out. It was a stupid comment but you overreacted

**splatpaladin**

C’s married with a kid he’s obviously straight you’re just easily offended

**LiketheGun79**

He’s not married, his daughter’s bio parents (dad was C’s brother) died when she was younger and C took her in.

**meangayroach**

you can have gay friends and still be homophobic lmao. just say you can’t stand the idea of people thinking you’d have sex with a man and move on

**LiketheGun79**

What? I just said I’d still mind if they were making jokes about me having a girlfriend. I’ve been mistaken for gay before. It doesn’t bother me.

**brokenwheel**

you’ve been mistaken for gay, your best friend is a lesbian, and your friends are making jokes about you having a boyfriend? are you sure you’re not dating C?

**LiketheGun79**

Yeah I’m pretty sure I know what’s going on in my own romantic life more than a stranger does.

**meangayroach**

op you know we can see your post history right? which means we can see your meltdown you had about strangers thinking you were gay. once a homophobe always a homophobe

**goodiepractor**

Very unbiased of you to leave out the part where he was uncomfortable with people thinking he was gay for his /brother/. Those posts are several years old, and OP has clearly changed since. If you look through all his posts instead of cherry picking, he was raised extremely isolated with just his brother and abusive dad. Not everyone grows up in an LA hippie commune. He was exposed to new views, and then he confronted his internal bigotry and changed it.

**uwuwhatsthis**

it’s kind of not cool that your friends are making fun of your friend and then are just not explaining it to him because he has autism… you’re like morally obligated to let him know what’s going on

**waterboutme**

just talk to your friends lmao lmao lmao i can tell you’re a straight man because the answer to your problem is “talk about it” and instead you’re freaking out on the internet

r/gameofthrones

**LiketheGun79**

The books are like a million pages! Of course I didn’t read them but I still think Tyrion should end up as king

r/paranormalencounters

**LiketheGun79**

Thanks for linking the article

r/homeowners

**LiketheGun79**

Got my first place. Been living on the road until now. What should I be buying that I’m not gonna figure out on my own?

r/relationships

**LiketheGun79**

My (m 30s) friend (m 30s) is in his first relationship and is in over his head. I’ve known his girlfriend longer than he has and all she does is screw people over. You know how everyone has that story about the girl they knew who stole everyone’s wallets then stabbed somebody and got off scott free somehow? That’s this girl. Literally, the first time we met she knocked me out and stole my stuff. My friend knows all this, and he’s still smitten. GF friggin loves this, and loves the fact that I think they should split. They got together when he was having a psychotic episode or nervous breakdown or whatever it’s called. Dude was hallucinating 24/7 and he latched onto her because she happened to be around and gave him his meds and talked to him. How do I get it through his head that this is a really terrible idea?

**mirroredRed**

You need to get him out of that situation NOW before it gets worse. Whisk him away in the middle of the night, block her number, change the locks, the whole nine yards.

**whatbaby**

[checks post history] uh… is this the m30s friend that everyone thought was your boyfriend?

**LiketheGun79**

Yes but that’s not relevant besides the fact that he’s still that clueless. I swear she practically undressed him in front of me and he had no idea what was going on.

**whatbaby**

Oh gross she’s definitely taking advantage of your friend’s mental health. You can try telling him that, but I’ve been in a similar situation and manipulators are really good at what they do. If all else fails make sure you stay in touch with him so he has an escape route when he really needs one.

**brainbird**

Hahahaaa dude’s mad because his friend is dating his ex

**LiketheGun79**

She’s not my ex. Like I said, first time we met she knocked me unconscious and then stole stuff. We’ve never had a thing for each other, we’ve hated each other since day one. She’s a demon. I would love to never see her again, but we run in the same circles.

**archiearcher**

The gf’s definitely not great but you’re not great either for knowing your friend was going through crisis and not stepping in to help

**LiketheGun79**

The situation was complicated but trust me when I say I did as much as possible. There was nothing I wanted more than to help him get the help he needed

r/homeimprovement

**LiketheGun79**

Any quick fixes for a place that’s kind of drafty?

r/drsexy

**LiketheGun79**

I’m so stoked about Evil Sexy being back. I’m pretty sure the plot about his clone farm is going to be important in the finale.

r/aita

**LiketheGun79**

My (m 30s) friend (m 30s) is going through kind of a rough patch. When I found out, I told him he could stay with me and my brother. Right before he got here, my brother (m 30s) was in a really bad accident and I’ve been busy taking care of him. I can’t go into specifics, but part of my friend’s rough patch was that there are people looking for him who would hurt my brother, and so I let my friend stay for dinner and then told him he had to go. If I had let him stay and they had found my friend, my brother would have died. Me and my friend have talked off and on since, and it seems like he’s gotten his shit together, but he still seems pretty distant and upset. AITA?

**icydicey**

dude wtf are you in the MOB?

**itsgeoff84**

That’s a complicated situation with bad timing on top of everything. As long as you explained what was happening and tried to help him when he left, NTA.

**akaliwaifuu**

YTA your friend WAS AT YOUR HOUSE to move in with you and you told him to leave? YTA YTA YTA

**bigumbrellazz**

Op i am begging you to provide context for all of this

**backcompat**

Uh… repeating an old user but [checks post history] is this the m30s friend who your friends thought you were dating who then had a nervous breakdown and a crazy girlfriend?

**Likethegun79**

Yes and yes but they didn’t think we were dating they were just being douchebags. Rough patch has nothing to do with the girlfriend, she’s out of the picture, and nothing to do with his breakdown, he’s stable now.

**bluepagans**

It may not be relevant to your friend’s situation now but it definitely makes the YTA rating clearer.

**LiketheGun79**

How do my last couple of posts about him make me an asshole?

**bluepagans**

Uncomfortable with the idea of him being interested in you, abandoned him in his mental health scare, tried to drive a wedge between him and his girlfriend who ACTUALLY cared about him. YTA in all 3.

**KinggPete**

I love it when op posts. Every time it’s like damn bitch you live like this?

r/gay

**LiketheGun79**

In the last month or so a childhood friend of mine hit rock bottom. He’s had a lot of bad moments in his life but this was really it for him. Permanently lost friends, permanently did a lot of things he’s going to spend the rest of his life making up for and having nightmares about. He’s kicked the habit he was on and he’s doing the whole amends thing which is why he reached out to me. We got to talking because he doesn’t have a whole lot of people in his corner right now, and he mentioned that rock bottom was the first time he hooked up with guys. I didn’t really know what to make of that. I’m out of my depth. What should I say to him?

**universalight**

your friend should be focusing on working through all these things in therapy… you’re not emotionally obligated to be his processor for his problems

**RayDartt**

What? He said his friend is a recovering addict. Do you think every person who’s been a recovering addict for a whopping month has access to therapy? Try actionable advice next time.

**MadDline**

It sounds like he’s prioritizing his recovery and not his sexuality, and you should follow his lead. While having a label can be freeing, building a sober life should come first. Best wishes to your friend. I’m praying for him.

**ChipperT**

We need a lot more info to even begin making a call on that one. You said he lost a lot of friends. He might have just been in a vulnerable position where he wanted intimacy no matter where it came from. He might have just cared that little about the norms that he’s usually more aware of. We really can’t say, that’s a very personal thing. I would just make sure he knows that you’re a part of his circle now and you care about him no matter what and you’re available to listen.

**LiketheGun79**

He said he didn’t feel in control of what he was doing but it felt good, but all the other stuff he did to fuck up his life also felt good.

**karmaisa**

your “friend”s gay dude lol

**LiketheGun79**

Why the scare quotes around friend

**karmaisa**

cause this is either you ctrl f replacing “i” with “my friend” or it’s about the guy you keep posting about who’s probably into you. either way “friend” is gay

**okiehomiecity**

Why do people keep humoring this guy? It takes two seconds to figure out his account is just a creative writing exercise.

r/cartalk

**LiketheGun79**

Dude what the hell did you do to that car

r/vinyl

**LiketheGun79**

C’mon man. Are you trying to get an awesome sound system or are you trying to get the most expensive and pretentious eye sore to tell people about

r/parenting

**LiketheGun79**

Way too complicated to explain the circumstances, but I got a kid dropped in my lap and now I’m responsible for raising him. He’s early teens, but super sheltered. Kid’s never seen a TV show or had a Slurpee. I’m flying pretty blind here. The only rule I’m going by is to try to steer clear of doing the stuff I hated my dad doing. I’m not looking for any hippie crap about just doing what feels right, I want dos and dont’s from people who didn’t get messed up by their parents.

**NerdofDad**

Hippie crap incoming, LOL. There’s no right or wrong way to parent. You can read all the books and ask for all the advice but it’s all going to contradict each other. There’s no “right” way to do it, there’s just making your baby happy.

**GardeniasInBloom**

Everyone worries about their first! I think it would help if you got a little more specific with your question: what part of parenting are you worried about? How to set boundaries? What to do when they go moody teen on you? Eating their veggies? :)

**LiketheGun79**

All of it. He’s a sweet kid but completely out of touch with the world. I’m talking like 101 stuff. He mostly follows my lead, but I feel like I should be doing more to specifically help him get the rules down.

**GardeniasInBloom**

Well, you can do just that! :) You can pick a time to do an activity he likes with him, and then use that time to talk to him about things you want him to know. I have those sorts of talks with my son when we’re baking--chocolate chips will get him to stick around even if he’s not too keen on the conversation :)

r/vent

**LiketheGun79**

Veyr drunk while Im writing this but I think Ive loved someone for way closer to ten years than Im comfortable with and it doesnt even matter because hes physically incapable of feeling like that and he’s dead anyway so who fucking cares. I cant tell anyone about this and I cant deal with him being gone and Im just not going to do this anymore.

r/westerns

**LiketheGun79**

Been trying to get my buddy into some of the classics and he’s just not interested. Any recs for ones that your friend/kid/wife likes even though this isn’t usually their style?

r/thelostboys

**LiketheGun79**

My kid thought it was fun. Who cares if it’s R it’s a good movie and if they’re a teenager and you’re watching it with them there’s nothing to worry about

r/relationships

**LiketheGun79**

My (m41) and my husband (m41) have our first anniversary pretty soon. Neither of us have had a real relationship before, so obviously I’ve never took a shot at the anniversary thing. My husband was raised under a rock, so I don’t think he’s familiar with this kind of stuff and I’m not expecting anything, I just wanna do something nice and don’t know where to start. I talked to our kids already and they’re fine with clearing out to visit their aunt for the day, but I’m stumped after that. Should I make him dinner? Take him to dinner? We don’t really go out. Usually it’s me cooking for us and the kids or me picking up diner food. What do you get a guy for your anniversary?

**Greenery666**

Pause. This is the first relationship for both of you, you haven’t even been married for a year, and you already have two kids?

**LiketheGun79**

My longest relationship before this lasted a year and before that was about 3 months when I was twenty. This is his first relationship. The kids have dead parents we were friends with and they had nowhere to go, so we were rearing them before we got together. We’ve been friends for thirteen years and living together for the last few. We haven’t officially tied the knot for legal reasons but we’re pretty much common law married, and we’ve talked about it and we would if we could.

**TheKingBurger**

There’s a lot to unpack here so let’s just go with the tried and true: divorce.

**bubbleguppy**

I have to ask op is this the m30s from all your other posts????

**LiketheGun79**

Yep that’s my huckleberry

**bubbleguppy**

Update on the crazy girlfriend????

**LiketheGun79**

Crazy but wasn’t his girlfriend

**roomofxx**

I always go 50/50 for anniversaries. 50% asking what she wants and doing exactly that, 50% surprise. That way you know at least the gift or the plans will be a hit, and you either mess up the surprise part and it doesn’t matter because you nailed the first half, or you nail the surprise part too and the whole thing’s a homerun.

**aprilayeeee32**

Anniversary? Perfect time to put a ring on it

**LiketheGun79**

We got rings a month after we started going steady. Like I said all we're missing is the paper

**luvlyposting**

You should recreate your first date! It shows that you remember your history and that your relationship is important to you.

**LiketheGun79**

We didn’t really have a first date. We went from living together and raising kids together to using the same bedroom and raising kids together. We got together after a near death experience and I’m not really looking to repeat that even if making out in the car ruled.

**Bagman**

OK, things we know about OP:

-has a sh*tty dad, no mom, and a younger brother he was still living with in his thirties

-has gone through at least two near death experiences

-met a girl who hit him in the head, took his wallet, and then continued to see her around

-met m41

-m41 starts straight up hallucinating and meets Concussion Girl who becomes his best friend

-m41 becomes homeless at the same time younger brother is almost dying and is on the run from people who want to kill younger brother

-op has a realization when m41 fakes (?) his death

-op and m41 move in together and start raising their dead friends’ kids

-op and m41 have near death experience about a year ago which triggers their relationship starting, but they don’t get married for legal reasons….

I only have one question…. FBI or CIA???

**callofduty3342**

definitely troll lol

**Author's Note:**

> the liberties i take with the timeline are an homage to supernatural :) 
> 
> timeline: starts roughly s7, keeps the s8 plot points of bunker + charlie, then it's s9 human cas, demon dean, jack stuff, dean drowning in grief pre tombstone, dean snapping back to normal with no acknowledgement of his grief post tombstone when cas is back, at last but not least, ambiguously a year post canon.


End file.
